


your head caught in a waking dream addandsubtract [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of your head caught in a waking dream by addandsubtractin which charles is sent to a mental institution as a child and by the time raven breaks him out, he's irreparably damaged. because this is me, there's also a road trip involved.





	your head caught in a waking dream addandsubtract [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your head caught in a waking dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273555) by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract). 



**Title** : Your Head Caught in a Waking Dream  
 **Author** : Addandsubtract  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Xmen First Class  
 **Character** : Erik/Charles  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Warnings** : violence, real or imagined, and mental illness.  
 **Summary** : In which Charles is sent to a mental institution as a child and by the time Raven breaks him out, he's irreparably damaged.  
 **Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273555)  
**Length** :02:30:36  
link: [mp3 here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/your%20head%20caught%20in%20a%20waking%20dream%20by%20Addandsubtract.mp3)  
[audiobook with cover art by Cybel](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Your%20Head%20Caught%20in%20a%20Waking%20Dream.m4b.zip)  
206.82 MB


End file.
